marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant-Size Man-Thing Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** | StoryTitle2 = "There's a Party in 6G!" | Writer2_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler2_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker2_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer2_1 = Tom Sutton | Editor2_1 = Len Wein | Synopsis2 = An occultist named Margaret and her followers wish to summon a demon known as Ehrthold. To do so, they require the sacrifice of an innocent baby. They break into the apartment building of a woman that Margaret knows, and kidnap her son Allen. The Man-Thing (who happens to be in the area) senses the frenetic emotions of the infant and finds himself drawn towards the apartment building. He miraculously manages to operate the elevator and rides it to the sixth floor. He bursts into the room, just as Margaret and her cronies invoke the demon, Ehrthold. Everything erupts into chaos, but the Man-Thing rescues baby Allen before the cultists can offer him up as sacrifice. While the Man-Thing destroys several of the cultists, Ehrthold attacks Margaret. Without anything binding him to the material world, Ehrthold soon returns to his nether-realm dimension. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Margaret and her followers * Other Characters: * a security guard * Mrs. Calley * Allen, her son Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** 345 Clinton Street (6G) | StoryTitle3 = "The Sins of the Fathers" | Writer3_1 = Len Wein | Penciler3_1 = John Buscema | Inker3_1 = Frank Springer | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer3_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor3_1 = Len Wein | Synopsis3 = Two teenage lovers, Kip and Tarry, run away from home into the swamps surrounding Citrusville, Florida. Each of them left notes detailing where they have gone. It is Kip's hope that they will mount a search party and the families will miraculously work out their differences. As predicted, Kip and Tarry's parents begin searching the swamp and ultimately run into one another. However, rather than working out their differences, they are at each other's throats. Tarry runs off and falls into a patch of quicksand. Her father tries to rescue her, but he cannot reach her in time. The Man-Thing appears and senses Tarry's fear. He strides into the swamp intent on killing her, but she drowns to death before he can reach her. He brings her limp body back to the surface and places it on the ground. Kip, distraught over Tarry's death, picks up his father's gun and takes his own life. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * Mr. Emmett * Mrs. Emmett * Mr. Powers * Mrs. Powers * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** | StoryTitle4 = "Lifeline" | Writer4_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler4_1 = Ed Hannigan | Inker4_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist4_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer4_1 = Karen Mantlo | Editor4_1 = Len Wein | Synopsis4 = A man named Jackson Hunter organizes a mercenary team to track down the Man-Thing. He wants revenge upon the creature for destroying the left side of his face with his burning touch over two years ago. Using specially designed emotion-tracking technology, they locate the Man-Thing and attack him. Hunter coordinates the strike from his helicopter while the soldiers corral the Man-Thing. During the melee, Hunter decides that it would be better to obliterate the entire region. He fires the chopper's missiles, killing several of his own men, but the Man-Thing survives. One of the remaining soldiers turns against Hunter and fires a rocket launcher at the helicopter, destroying it. As the remaining soldier is no longer a viable threat, the Man-Thing leaves. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Number One * Number Two * Number Three * Number Four * Number Five * Number Six Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** | StoryTitle5 = "Hellcow!" | Writer5_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler5_1 = Frank Brunner | Inker5_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist5_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer5_1 = Annette Kawecki | Editor5_1 = Len Wein | Synopsis5 =Howard the Duck languishes inside of a Cleveland City jail cell. Police commissioner Gordonski mistakenly believes that Howard is a midget dressed as duck. He attempts to remove his costume, but is shocked to discover that Howard is a genuine duck. Unwilling to risk public humiliation he orders Howard's release. Howard decides to develop a strong reputation in Cleveland in the hopes of one day becoming a police officer. He reads a local newspaper, which tells of a series of mysterious farm slayings. That night, Howard masquerades as a human and wanders the city streets in the hopes of luring the killer out of hiding. Suddenly, a vampiric bovine known as the Hellcow swoops down out of the sky and attacks Howard. It kicks him into an auto-parts store and attempts to drink his blood. Howard keeps Hellcow at bay with a cross-shaped lug wrench, and manipulates her into diving into a pile of tires. As Hellcow attempts to wrest her fangs free from a whitewall tire, Howard destroys her with a stake and hammer. Although Howard solves the mystery and saves the day, he is denied the chance to become a police officer. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Commissioner Gordonski * * Brown's daughter * Thompkins * Hans Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** Cleveland police headquarters (86th precinct) ***** Ray's Auto-Shop | ReprintOf6 = Marvel Tales Vol 1 109 | StoryTitle6 = "A Sight for Sore Eyes" | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Don Perlin | Inker6_1 = Don Perlin | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = A nearsighted burglar breaks into a woman's apartment and awakens her when he stumbles over some boxes lying on the floor. Scared, the burglar takes his leave. Later, he learns of a local scientist who has invented a serum that cures nearsightedness. He breaks into the laboratory and shoots two scientists. He injects himself with the serum, only to discover that it was designed to cure the eyesight of bats. The man begins slowly changing into a man/bat hybrid. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * A burglar Other Characters: * Scientist #1 * Scientist #2 * A woman Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** New York **** New York City | Notes = * "Fear Times Three" takes place a few weeks prior to Sallis becoming the Man-Thing in . This story acts as a framing sequence for the three following Man-Thing tales. The Howard the Duck vignette is not included in Madame Swabada's visions. * Dracula makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. * "A Sight for Sore Eyes" was originally printed in . | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp #79 featuring Kang. * This issue includes a Hostess Twinkies advertisement featuring Captain Marvel and Nitro. * The occultists from "There's a Party in 6G" conduct their activity at 345 Clinton Street. This is likely a reference to 344 Clinton Street, the home address of the DC Comics character - Superman. | Recommended = * Howard the Duck (Volume 1) * Man-Thing (Volume 1) * Giant-Size Man-Thing * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) | Links = * Man-Thing article at Wikipedia * Man-Thing article at the Marvel Directory * Man-Thing (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Giant-Size Man-Thing series index at the Grand Comics Database * Dracula article at Wikipedia * Howard the Duck article at Wikipedia * Howard the Duck article at the Marvel Directory }} Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series A)